APC Turret Gun
The APC Turret Gun is a grenade machinegun appearing as a mounted weapon in F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin and F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn. Monolith Timeline ''F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin'' Description The APC Turret Gun is a fully automatic grenade launcher mounted on the Dark Signal APC used by Michael Becket's team. Becket controls it twice during the course of the game, once at the start of Interval 06 - Keegan and again halfway through Interval 07 - Climax. It has a medium rate of fire, which is more than enough to lay down deadly barrages against approaching enemies, and the grenades deal serious damage to anything they hit directly and have a significant splash radius. They are similar in power to the Elite Powered Armor's missiles. ''F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn'' The Turret Gun is used again in F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn, in the third level of the game, after Foxtrot 813 leaves the sewer system and reaches the streets. It is located next to the bus and in what appears to be an ammo depot. It is set up on a tripod, facing a building in which several Replica Snipers are nested. It can revolve 360 degrees, so that Foxtrot 813 can shoot at people who are both behind and in front of him. The extent of the damage it causes is evident if the player shoots the sign on the building containing the snipers; it will fall off, and upon closer examination, it will have a huge hole that is punched cleanly through. The weapon's sole limitation is a heat gauge depicted on the display at the rear of the receiver, which rises during protracted bursts of automatic fire and will briefly disable the weapon to cool it down if it fills completely. Unlike the EPA, Becket and 813 remain completely exposed while firing the APC turret gun, and are dependent on their own health and armor to protect them from damage. Trivia *While it fires faster when the button is held, tapping the fire button to fire the APC Turret Gun will not add to the heat gauge and is a safer way to fire it when not faced with tough enemies. If tapped fast enough, the Turret can achieve similar rate of fire to firing the gun on full-auto, but less prone to overheating. **The rate of fire of the Turret is limited however, about 220 rounds per mintue. *It is the only mounted weapon used in the entire ''F.E.A.R.'' series, and in single player is only used against the Replica forces. *The hostile APC Turret Gun in Interval 04 - Top can be destroyed by almost any firearm, but the Andra SR5 Missile Launcher and the Raab KM50 Sniper Rifle are most effective. *The Turret Gun on the Dark Signal APC and the one set up on the street in Reborn are actually behave more like grenade launchers. The ones on the enemy APC in Interval 04 - Top and the ones on the Armacham APCs in the level Withdrawal are machine guns. *The machine gun version can be used in the multiplayer, in the Armored Front game mode, it's a good weapon against enemy Elite Powered Armor. *The machine gun version sounds similar to the machine guns mounted on the UH-60 Blackhawk Helicopter seen in the first Interval. *Sgt. Morales is the only known NPC to operate the turret gun, he actually provides support while Becket makes his way to the APC. *The APC Turret Gun is never given a actual name, other than "Turret." *It combines features of the Mk.19 Grenade Launcher and the XM307 ACSW, and has the barrel and perforated rear barrel shroud of an M2 Browning machine gun. **The APC turret seems to use airburst ammunition, in real life it can be detonated in several different modes. The in-game version in real life is commonly used by in Naval cannons, designed to take out boats, soft targets and UAVs. Gallery FEAR2 2014-05-01 17-32-26-42.jpg|Turret gun in action. FEAR2 2014-05-01 17-30-55-03.png|Sgt. Morales using the turret gun. Category:Weapons Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Weapons Category:Explosive Launchers Category:Dark Signal